


Offerings for the Flames

by Sunny86



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Bat is a bastard, Biting, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Eventual Romance, Force-Feeding, Heat is bad with feelings, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, One-sided Heat/Sera, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, What Cielo wants Heat gets a headache, What Heat wants Heat gets, alternative universe, for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny86/pseuds/Sunny86
Summary: After years of Cielo’s mother keeping him hidden from the world due to his birthmark. Cielo is found and made into an offering for the demons outside his village. However Cielo becomes a meal for something greater. Can he survive while not succumbing to the hunger within?
Relationships: Cielo/Heat
Kudos: 2





	Offerings for the Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic I got an idea from an Old doujinshi called: The Pressure of an Evil Spirit, Sweetly Dripping By HASUMI Hana. but with some Vedic mytho mixed.
> 
> Been working on it since 2019 and only now got it done.... Oh well for the fic, It will have a more layout of the Hindu lore in Digital Devil Saga like locations and certain Atma being Gods and background to them. Not all of their background will be textbook or Heat/Cielo here would be really weird given the Gods their Atma is based on. This will be based around the game play of 1 & 2 and a lot of Embryon's cast will be somewhere else but will show up.
> 
> Those that have the Atma mark are not the Gods themselves but the person takes on the Avatar form as more of an incarnation and extensions of the deities. Like in the game, those with Atmas brand are categorized into 2 tiers: High Atma and Lesser Atma. Each High Atma is unique to an individual and usually stronger than Lesser Atma. Lesser Atma is shared by multiple people. Like how a lot of the members from a enemy tribe will have the same type of demons to fight.
> 
> So Demons in this story are mostly Lesser Atma while the High Atma are pretty much incarnation (Demi-Gods) on Earth.
> 
> And yes Cielo will have a bit of his accent here very light on the patois. But enough to understand. My grandfather and family on my Mother’s side is British/Jamaica so I can write a bit of it. But please the setting is basically a land of everything mixed here. Will be lighter in later chapters.
> 
> The- De
> 
> There-Dere
> 
> Could- Cud
> 
> This- Dis
> 
> -Hey!- ‘ey!
> 
> Yeah- Ja
> 
> That- Dat
> 
> Things-Tings
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_Below clear skies of blue, surrounded by emerald green forests. Giving ah humid but comfortable weather, ah village stood there. De people happy an felt safe from de outside. As such one cud not blame de villagers fi being fearful & superstitious of anything dat could ruined dat peace ight?_

_Yuh see, outside de gates and into de forest lay creatures. Tings dat were always hungry. Demons. Once worshiped as gods of nature and such now ran across de lands like ravenous beasts. Minds lost to bloodlust. Dey were ah threat dat were always on watch for any openings. Not only dat, de village had to worry about tings within de walls..._

_In our village there was ah special type of person, sometimes born with ah mark or gained it later in life. Those born with these markings were once thought to be ah blessin’ by the Gods now make de demons come out, worst of it all...Rumor has it those with dis mark became such demons as once they were seen to become the Gods themselves...Suh it was only normal if any born or gained such ah mark to be cast out. An offering to keep dem at bay._

_And de moment I was born, I had such ah mark...Right on me right thigh...An arch of ah rainbow dat I would sometime see through de spaces of a board-up window in mi room after it rained during de day. Yuh see me mom did not offer me to da demons, she kept me hidden from de outside world. A room below street level where mi had to look up, past de dust and mud just to see ah hint of blue skies._

_At least until dat day..._

**“He’s in here!”**

A door was kicked open. Bright rays of sunlight flooded the darken room as men from the outside followed in. The light...It was so bright, Cielo could hardly see their faces. But he knew they carried the look of fear and anger. 

**“There he is!”**

**“She was keeping him in here the whole time?!”**

**“Quickly grab him!”**

Arms reaching out to grab pale arms and pulled him into the sunlight for all to see. The villagers seeing what was hidden from them for so long was now uncovered. A boy, maybe a bit older. Dressed only in a simple shirt and shorts, showing paled skin untouched by the sun, hair matching the sky braided in dreads by his mother when he was young and now by himself. Such features greatly differ from the shades of black and brown haired villagers, with skin kissed by sun. But as he was dragged out as if he was a criminal, what caught the villagers view of him the most was his mark on his leg. A brand that caused many to gasp and others to start cursing him.

The boy's eyes finally seeing beyond stone and wood, opened his eyes for the first time outside and all he saw was fearful people.

 **“Just look at him, His hair and eyes!”** Screamed a woman holding her basket close to her chest in fear.

 **“I knew that woman was ‘Touched’ but this?”** Another whisper.

**“He will bring the demons if we don’t get rid of him now!”**

Cielo ignored them. His mind too dazed from what was happening, all he could do was look down at his feet. Bare foot on dirt, not rugs and clay colored stone. Who knew the first time he was able to walk outside he wouldn’t even be able to enjoy the sky he longed to see in full...His view of dirt as his body was being dragged.

He was “escorted” to the head of the village and the shaman. Two men his mother would say had the most power over the village. Pushed down on his knees before them, looking up to see them who were dressed in full regalia displaying their position in the village. The head sitting on a throne of wood and furs, wearing gold and gem stones. Too rich for a village to have as the other, the shaman that stood next to him dressed in a cloak of animal skins and a headdress made of a skull and antlers covering most of his face...Cielo brought his eyes back down to the ground as the head spoke aloud for all the village to hear him.

“Your mother had been hiding you, when you should have be an offering to appease the demons from the moment you were born. This is a heinous crime which shall not be forgiven! You will become an offering to the demons, boy. You shall be take to the temple and offer you to those that rule the forest. May your flesh at least keep them at bay.”

When his mother was brought up Cielo looked up with life in his eyes now. His mother! Where was his mother? She wouldn’t have allowed this right, where was they keeping her?!

_“Yuh're saying me mom a criminal? Please, I'm begging yuh! spare me moda!” He try to stand up but the guards held him down as he struggle to yell out. “She was just keeping me safe from de demons!”_

“Do not waste what little breath you have left, child!” The priest slammed the end of his staff into the earth to silence him. “The criminal will be punished accordingly. And you shall become an offering as predestine.” The priest calmed down as he spoke again “...But we are not without pity. You will leave this village, this world at least fitting as a God’s offering as those before since you will be offered in a place that once held such Gods instead of thrown into the forest like scraps of meat. Be happy your death will be for the greater good. ”

The head stood from his throne for his last decree upon this day. “For the crime of concealing a marked one...The mother shall be put to death and the child offered to the demons! Now, prepare the offering he will be taken to the temple before sunset.”

The villagers cheered, so loudly that it covered the screams of despair that escaped Cielo’s lips as he was being dragged away. Blacking out as he looked up to the blue sky, he didn’t even see his mother in the sunlight, he’d wished they could enjoy seeing the great blue sky together. Even if it was for only one day...

When his eyes opened again, Cielo was in a hut. Being stripped down, bathed and dressed in finer clothing. Well finer than the villagers, thin robes dyed with colors of bright and dark blues like the sky with a waist belt of white. His dreads that he just done this morning were undone to let his hair down. A veil of thin lace was placed on him, covering his head down to his shoulders, maybe so the villagers would not see tears. And lastly the beads his mother gave to him when he was young for them were placed in a red silk bag. He held on it by the pull string tightly as his own hands were being tied by thick rope. This was the only thing he had left of her...And he was going to died with it.

Before he could speak up, the hut’s door opened and a few guards came in. They grabbed him by the arms again and stood him up. Another walk outside, back into the sun. It was more blinding to Cielo now then ever with the veil. Bless what sane Gods left for little favors because that means he couldn’t see the villagers that watched him being walked out to his form of transport...In silence.

Finally his eyes adjusted to see before him, a cot furnished with bedding and pillows suspended by the four corners from a bamboo pole that pass through brackets on the sides of the cot and borne by two bearers on each side to it lay it down on the ground. It did looked beautiful on the outside. Almost like the one he would see brides being carried in on parade if nothing wasn’t blocking his window. 

However this was a lie. For when he was loaded into it, the moment his hand touched the bedding and pillows, he had smelled something...A scent so rare but so overwhelming he would never forget...No matter how much they cleaned the thing, replacing it’s cushions, it’s pillows and curtains...He could still smell it...The scent of blood. So much that he could see the light wood the cot was made had been dyed with streaks of deep brown. Old dried blood from victims before him that no amount of water could wash off now! Cielo try to pull back in distress but he was forced in, with one of the guards holding ropes started tying his legs together tightly so he could not crawl or roll away. 

Once he was secured, the bearers on each side grabbed their pole side and lifted the cot. To some outsider viewing this, he looked of royalty going for an outing or wedding but everyone including himself knew better, this was more of a funeral march and an execution all rolled into one. The mixture of cheers and boos were muted to him as he lay down, keeping out of sight. Almost if he thought he could disappear by sinking into the cushions, hoping this was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon on the cool floor of his home with his head in his mother’s lap as she braided his locks for the day. But this was no dream, this was the first and last time in Cielo’s life, he was to leave his village.

It was hours later when they reached the temple. Cielo was so melancholic of his fate now he didn’t even noticed the lush green woods or the chirping of birds he always wished to see up close on the way there. He did not care anymore to look up at the place of worship when they finally stopped. For it was nothing but his tomb now. However the priest’s staff tapped the ground to catch the attention of all including Cielo waking him from his blank thoughts to gaze upon the building. 

The temple was as his mother described to him as a child.

Once a place that was a link between man & deities. Serving as a deity's home for the devotee to visits, a place of beauty that even the Gods would ascend down to was now a place of ruined. Covered in vines and weeds that in the past would’ve have not been given a chance to grow due to the duty of the great priests that once lived there. Moss growing over pieces of fallen statues of the Gods crushed and lost in the pools of water surrounding the area. Deep from years of rain and lack of care.

When they marched in, the darkness within cover every step they took as a familiar smell invaded Cielo’s senses. The moment one man lit his torch to bring light into the area. Cielo now wished he was just thrown into the forest instead. For inside the place of worship was nothing more then a room of blasphemy. Pilgrims sacrificed pots, jars, and bowls to the temple altar were smashed and scatter so no more could pilgrims come here to purify themselves and to make offerings. The pillars once painted in vibrate colors were dull covered in dust and webbing, walls and ceilings once had highly ornate carvings or images of the gods & necessary pursuits of life now were vandalized, chiseled or painted over with splashes of what he expected was to be blood and Gods only knows what else as if one was trying to say such things did not exist here anymore. Cielo had tore his eyes away from the sight of it all, looking to the ground, however the was a mistake as well. For when the shaman took a step forwards he stepped on something that cracked underfoot...Cielo had the honor of finding out what it was first. 

A layer of bones and torn fabrics from past offerings as if they were decorations for the floor. He had heard of flowers being toss on the ground to cushion Gods feet when they stepped into the temples But this was slivers of broken bones, chewed up as if was a dog’s meal left behind. Some of skulls caved in halfway, teeth, pieces of fabric similar to his own ripped apart in chunks. They did not have a quick or painless death.

Really was this Godless place to be his final resting place? How many like him had been offer on the altar to demons just for another night of peace?! Speaking of which where was the altar? All that was there before him was just decorations of dried flowers hang over an empty space of dust and...Before he could finish the men planted down the cot right into the empty space where the altar was. 

Oh, the altar was his transport all along...No wonder it smelled of blood. They just dump him in, let the demons have their fill and them come back later. Knocking off any leftovers and carry the altar back to the village for the next offering...

The number of times the villagers had done this before...No wonder his mother hidden him for so long. It would have broken her to know her child’s fate was this...Not that it matter anymore. With the last the bearer moved away the Shaman walked up to Cielo. Looking down upon him as he waved his staff with a light shake.

“Although you shall be an offering to the demons this is still a temple of old Gods, pray child. Pray to them for you to have a swift death and not be reborn with such a mark again.” The shaman said before taking his leave with the others. 

Leaving Cielo alone in the darkness.


End file.
